


Tormento marca Rogers

by Trashy_Writ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Light BDSM, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Writ/pseuds/Trashy_Writ
Summary: Wade Winston Wilson, o como Steve podría llamarle, su más ferviente admirador, y claro, el novio de su hijo Peter. Pero Wade tiene la creencia de que el que persevera alcanza.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 6





	1. Insinuaciones no solicitadas

**Author's Note:**

> Peter es mayor de edad y no está relacionado con Stark, porque tengo mis límites.
> 
> Enjoy... Please.

—Capitáaaaaaan —ahí estaba otra vez la insistente, e irritante, voz del novio de su hijo Peter.

—Wilson —soportando el impulso de poner sus ojos en blanco y suspirar con cansancio, le dedicó su mejor sonrisa fingida—, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —lo primero que notó al verlo fue la falta de un menudo castaño a su lado— ¿Y Peter?

—No nos preocupemos por él —con cierto toque de “caballerosidad”, el mutante tomó las manos del soldado, dejando un beso en sus nudillos antes de que pudiera quitarlas por impulso.

—Habla —aclaró su garganta, incómodo por los constantes avances que hacía su yerno.

—Bien, bien, podemos dejar el coqueteo para la alcoba —no sabía qué era peor, la retorcida idea que Wade tenía al mencionar la alcoba... o que probablemente sería mucho peor en la intimidad que compartía con su hijo.

—¿De nuevo coqueteas con mi padre? —su salvación, y amado hijo, hizo acto de presencia.

Wade, algo fastidiado por la interrupción, se alejó apenas unos centímetros del capitán, para después ir hacia el menor de los tres y aferrarse, con lujuria si era necesario aclarar, a las caderas del mismo.

—El señor Stark te llamó, papá —en un acto ligeramente descarado, pues su padre estaba ahí, colocó su mano en la espalda baja del ex mercenario.

El ambiente de la habitación se volvía pesado, había tanto incomodidad de parte del rubio como lujuria y deseo de parte del mutante y su hijo, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de si estaban en el mismo nivel.

—Debería ir a verlo —tomó la poca agua que restaba en su vaso y salió casi huyendo de ahí, no quería escuchar más vulgaridades de parte de Wade, mucho menos si su hijo estaba presente.


	2. El pequeño secreto de Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La reciente pareja de Tony, Steve Rogers, ha llegado a su casa para una acalorada sesión de besos, pero la mente del castaño está en otro sitio; enfocada en otro cuerpo que, podría decirse, deseaba más que el de su rubio favorito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ah, summary para cada capítulo? No es a lo que estoy acostumbrada, disculpen la simpleza.

—Tony~ —ronroneó el nombre del mecánico mientras este besaba con calma su cuello, dejando ligeras y espontáneas mordidas sobre su piel.

A Stark le encantaba escuchar su nombre en voz del soldado, y más cuando era obvio que las piernas empezaban a fallarle debido a la excitación.

Sin dejar de atender el dulce y delicioso cuello del rubio, lo guió con calma a la cama, aquella que no solía usar más que para manchar el buen nombre del ídolo de América, porque sus noches las pasaba en vela en el taller, sin ninguna falta.

—Diga mi nombre, Capitán —pidió mientras su mano se convertía en una intrusa en los pantalones del mencionado, empezando a masturbarle con cuidado y dulzura, porque manchar su reputación no quería decir que no sería el caballero que su soldado se merecía.

—Señor Stark —Steve intentó ser un poco más coqueto, dándole a su pareja ese pequeño e improvisado juego de rol que había visto en una película romántica.

El rostro de Tony pasó, en cuestión de segundos, de ser uno coqueto a demostrar una gran incomodidad y malestar.

—Deberías irte —suspiró y dejó de estimular el miembro del soldado, haciéndole sentirse insatisfecho y necesitado de más.

—Tony, yo no… —quizá debió notar cómo en la misma película había fracasado, pero él se lo atribuía a que la situación debía ser cómica también… O simplemente no debió usar tal cosa como la ficción como una guía.

—Estoy cansado, Capitán —dejó un casto beso en la frente del soldado—; no podría satisfacerte como lo mereces —volvió a abotonar su propia camisa mientras intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa que pudiese bajarle el líbido, porque esa pequeña frase… carajo, sólo lo convertía en un animal, porque la misma cargaba consigo secretos y perversiones en las que jamás se atrevería a envolver a su dulce y puro Steve.

Steve, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación y sus labios formando un puchero, tuvo que irse, regresar a casa y encargarse del problema en su baño, algo que creyó no tener que hacer de nuevo, jamás.

—Lo sie- —la puerta se cerró de un portazo y Tony se despeinó, frustrado por el desplante que acababa de hacerle a su Capitán.

Pero justo ahora tenía un problema más estresante, pues la erección en su pantalón no dejaba de palpitar, incluso empezaba a dolerle.

—Carajo, mocoso, ¿qué me has hecho? —suspiró mientras tomaba el teléfono de la cómoda y marcaba ese número, casi de memoria, el número que jamás creyó utilizar en momentos de necesidad como lo era ese— Peter, ¿estás libre? —los pocos segundos que el menor se tomó para decirle cuánto tardaría en llegar a su casa, él los aprovechó para imaginarlo debajo suyo, de rodillas y obedeciendo cada petición, desde la más simple y estúpida, hasta la más loca y curiosa que le cruzara por la mente.


	3. Premio a la perseverancia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de una interrupción a su sesión de toqueteos, Steve quiere deshacerse de la excitación que no le permite pensar con claridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bendita la suerte de Wilson.

—Mgh~ —ronroneó el soldado, con los ojos cerrados pensando en el dueño de Industrias Stark; Peter había salido, así que podía encargarse de su pequeño “problema” en la comodidad de su cama.

Gemía el nombre de su castaño, mientras sus manos hacían un lento recorrido desde sus labios, hacia su vientre; el calor que emanaba desde lo más profundo de su ser le había puesto en extremo sensible, el simple roce que sus dedos tomaban contra su piel le provocaban tocar el quinto cielo, pero no era suficiente… No si quería deshacerse de la frustración sexual que sentía en ese momento.

Con calma, incluso como si jugueteara consigo mismo, llevó sus dedos índice y medio de vuelta a sus labios, dónde los delineó con devoción y después los introdujo a su propia boca, imaginando que ese par de dedos eran el miembro de Tony, aquel por el que quedó hambriento hasta hace poco. La felación falsa duró poco, porque Stark lo había dejado prácticamente listo para el sexo… y aún así, le fue tan fácil hacerlo a un lado; negó con la cabeza, quería deshacerse de la excitación, pero no tomaría ese rumbo, no iba a tomar rencor contra su pareja por una tontería.

—N-Ngh~ —sus dedos, lubricados por su propia saliva, se encontraban cerca de su entrada, aquella que ardía en necesidad.

La posición de Steve era completamente incómoda, o al menos lo sería si estuviese ocupado estudiándola, si no le hubiese tomado cierto gusto a la posición favorita de Anthony Edward Stark; pero también le imposibilitaba prestarle atención a cualquier cosa que no fuese su propia entrada. Con una mano, Steve Rogers se masturbaba con la misma paciencia y calma que Tony siempre lo hacía, y la otra, con el cuidado justo que el mecánico siempre tenía, se encontraba en su entrada, dejando entrar el primer dedo y provocando que un fuerte gemido escapase de sus labios.

—Dios, de saber que me recibiría así —mierda, esa no podía ser…—; le visitaría más a menudo, suegrito —pero sí era.

Maldiciendo mentalmente y, apresurándose a cubrirse con la manta, le lanzó una mirada cruda a modo de reprimenda.

—Peter no está aquí —luchaba por mantener la seriedad y por regular su respiración, le había interrumpido apenas cuando empezaba a disfrutar.

—Lo sé, está con su folla amigo 

—¿Disculpa? —casi olvidando el pudor que sentía al haber sido encontrado en tan comprometedora situación, preguntó en automático.

—Ah, no hay nada que perdonar, Capitán, me ha dado el mejor regalo de la vida —el mutante, aún desde la puerta de la habitación, se relamía los labios, pensando en qué tan delicioso sería probar cada centímetro del soldado de otro tiempo.

—Tienes que irte, Wilson —ante todo el respeto, ¿no? 

—Oh, vamos, ¿realmente prefiere masturbarse aquí solo a tener algo de compañía?

—¿Desde cuándo eres vouyerista? —una sonrisa pícara se adueñó del rostro de Wade.

—Desde que usted aprendió a masturbarse, Capitán —todo lo que decía era incorrecto, estúpido y le provocaba escalofríos.

—Vete, le diré a Peter que te llame —el contrario negó—. ¿A qué te referías hace un rato, cuando dijiste…? —aún cuando quería deshacerse del intruso en su habitación, algo le rondaba la mente.

—¿Lo de su exquisita bienvenida? Bueno, creo que no hay mucho que explicar pero-

—Lo de Peter y su… “folla amigo” ¿Ustedes ya no…?

—¿Por qué, está interesado? —ante la silenciosa negativa, se permitió entrar a la habitación, sentándose en la orilla de la cama— Estamos juntos, no le he roto el corazón si eso le preocupa —explicó con calma, conteniendo todos aquellos impulsos que le rogaban agregar que todo lo que le ha roto, le ha encantado, pero al hablar con el padre de Peter, sabía perfectamente que a él no le interesaba esa parte—; nuestra relación no es estrictamente monógama

—¿Es…?

—Abierta, así es —el rubio nunca había contemplado esa opción, Tony siempre le satisfacía, y cuando no, podía hacerlo por sí mismo.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay ciertas cosas que… no sería capaz de hacerle a mi Baby Boy —sin contar que, de atreverse, todos y cada uno de los tíos sobreprotectores y poderosos de Peter se encargarían de hacerle sufrir 100 veces más—; incluso si él me lo pide —se encogió de hombros—. Funciona para mí, ¿sabe? Peter está satisfecho con su hombre mayor que lo sodomiza y después está conmigo, durmiendo de cucharita —porque el título de bocazas se lo había ganado a pulso, eso nadie lo negaría.

—¿Y no sientes que no eres suficiente? 

—Oh, Capitán, soy más que suficiente, tanto que puedo darle a alguien más —su mano, traviesa pero delicada, empezó a escalar las rodillas cubiertas del mayor—, ¿le gustaría comprobarlo? 

—Eres el novio de mi hijo

—Uno de ellos —corrigió, a modo de interrupción.

—Eres el único que le conozco —agregó entonces, la información era nueva y ciertamente necesitaría de algo de tiempo para procesarla— y yo ya tengo pareja 

—¿Usted mismo? —bromeó con cierta malicia en su socarrona sonrisa— Porque lo veo aquí, tan caliente como un horno, y sin nadie que le eche… una mano —sus dedos seguían recorriendo la suave tela que cubría la desnudez del padre de su pareja, lo que daría por arrancarle la sábana y hacerlo suyo en ese maldito instante.

—Tony~ —un pequeño, e involuntario, jadeo escapó de sus labios a la par del nombre, pues pensar en Tony mientras era tocado tentativamente por el ex mercenario le había mezclado las sensaciones, por un instante… había sentido como que el que le tocaba era Stark.

—Al menos ya sabemos en quién pensaba hace rato —su pulgar delineaba los labios ajenos, y la piel caliente de estos—; aunque me siento ofendido de no formar parte de esa fantasía.

—No vas a parar nunca, ¿verdad? —no sabía exactamente cómo se sentía, el dulce roce del pulgar de Wade le hacía sentir una calidez casi comparada con la que Tony le provocaba, incluso se había permitido cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el tacto, pero cada que lo escuchaba hablar… la ilusión se esfumaba.

—Vamos, si está aquí haciéndose un trabajo manual es porque el playboy no cumplió con las expectativas, ¿que no?

—Te equivocas —su rostro empezó a calentarse de a poco, pero esta vez no era producto de la excitación, sino de la ligera vergüenza que le provocaba pensar en ello.

Los dedos del mutante acariciaban la mejilla del contrario, estaba resistiendo esas enormes ganas que tenía de empotrarlo contra la pared, tenía que conformarse con un pequeño avance, que de cualquier modo sería rechazado; besó su cuello con cuidado, como queriendo guardarse el sabor y la sensación en su memoria. Contrario a lo que pensaba, el soldado no se retiró, ni siquiera hizo el intento por empujarle, no, con los labios sobre su cuello podía sentir a la perfección cómo tragaba saliva, ¿entonces no iba a detenerlo, qué tan lejos le permitiría llegar?

—¿Qué le parece si hacemos un trato? —el rubio gruñó, fastidiado al volver a perder la fantástica ilusión de que el que le tocaba era Tony y no el novio de su hijo.

—¿Qué clase de trato? 

—Usted me deja vendarle los ojos y yo lo hago disfrutar tanto —o quizá más— como lo haría Stark.

—La vara está demasiado alta —¿qué es eso, el Capitán coqueteándole a un ser de mala muerte como Wade Wilson? Mierda, sí que debía estar excitado.

—Puede que sí —un pequeño beso le precedió al recorrido que su lengua hizo desde las pálidas clavículas del mayor hacia su mandíbula—; pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo —sonrió pícaro, cuando sintió todo el ser del soldado estremecerse—. ¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí? —Steve, con los ojos cerrados, negaba con la cabeza.

—No está bien 

—Pero va a sentirse de maravilla —cuando la boca de Wade se posicionó sobre los rosados pezones del Capitán, este no pudo evitar gemir con ganas, incluso acomodando su mano en la cabellera ajena.

De los labios del soldado salían gemidos y jadeos, pues Wade no perdió el tiempo y, en cuanto sintió las manos ajenas sobre su nuca, cosa que tomaría como un permiso, empezó a juguetear con sus pezones; los mordisqueaba con cuidado y succionaba. Podría atreverse a asegurar, sin la necesidad de verlo siquiera, que su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, mordiéndose los labios, pues sus gemidos empezaban a sonar ahogados y lejanos.

Desesperado por avanzar, arrancó la sábana que cubría el apetitoso cuerpo del soldado; escuchó apenas un ligero quejido, que no lograba distinguir si era por la tosquedad o porque se había detenido. Rompió un pedazo de la sábana y escuchó un resoplido de parte del mayor.

—Shhh~ —hizo lo posible por no hablar, porque era completamente consciente que Steve no quería saber que era él quien le estaba haciendo delirar.

Con sumo cuidado, acomodó la tela sobre los ojos del rubio, haciendo un nudo que evitara su caída, y la obvia decepción del capitán; tras asegurarse de que ese pequeño retazo se mantendría en su lugar, bajó ambas manos por el rostro ajeno, acariciándolo, y al llegar a sus labios les pasó su pulgar por encima, besándolo con deseo, la de veces que se había imaginado cómo se sentiría besarlo. Su lengua se abrió paso en el nuevo entorno, recorriéndolo en busca de la del Capitán, jugueteando con ella al encontrarla mientras que su mano se encargaba de juntar su miembro con el del otro, sosteniéndolos juntos para masturbarlos a la par.

Los gemidos chocaban contra su boca, pues el rubio no se atrevía siquiera a alejarse, incluso colocó ambos brazos alrededor del torso del mercenario, haciendo lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitar que se detuviera.

La mente de ambos empezaba a dejar de funcionar correctamente, la erección del mutante ya le resultaba dolorosa, en especial porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la entrada dilatada del mayor. Detuvo el beso, en busca de algo de aire y bajó sus labios a los hombros del Capitán, besando su piel mientras su mano libre iba hacia esa misma entrada, introduciendo dos dedos de buenas a primeras.

—T-Tony —era una mezcla entre queja y placer, pues había sido sin previo aviso y, aunque lo había disfrutado, no era la actitud que tenía normalmente el mecánico

Wade negó y comenzó a simular ligeras penetraciones con sus dedos, sin dejar de atender el miembro del soldado; Steve se retorcía de placer e incluso aferraba sus uñas a la espalda ajena. Insistiendo en besar su piel con cuidado, y con el libido a todo lo que le daba, separó las piernas del Capitán; se dedicó a contemplar al jadeante, sudoroso y sonrojado hombre que estaba prácticamente a su merced y se relamió los labios, nunca, ni en sus más sucios sueños, se imaginó que tendría tanto acceso al delicioso y esculpido cuerpo del ídolo de América.

—A-Aaah~ —lo escuchó gemir cuando realizó la primera penetración real, e hizo lo posible porque esa bella melodía no lo cegara y lo convirtiera en un animal; el Capitán le merecía todo su respeto y cuidado, después de todo, había confiado en él.

Empezó a mover sus caderas sin dejar de atacar el dulce cuello del rubio, sus estocadas eran cuidadosas y lentas, pero igualmente profundas pues las piernas ajenas se habían enredado en su cuerpo y le guiaban a llegar tan profundo como le fuera posible. Se mordía la lengua para no gemir, porque carajo, las paredes del Capitán se amoldaban a su pene a la perfección, como si su delicioso suegrito hubiese nacido para que él lo hiciera disfrutar.

—W-Wade —la voz del rubio temblaba, y él quería atribuirlo al placer—; m-más —aún con la voz temblorosa, sonaba más a una orden que a sugerencia o petición

—Sus deseos son órdenes —habló directamente en su oído, e incluso se permitió mordisquear un poco el lóbulo del rubio, provocando que otro leve gemido escapara de sus labios.

Empezó a arremeter contra su entrada con mayor rapidez, yendo tan profundo como hasta ahora, aún cuando quisiera adentrarse todavía más, las leyes de la naturaleza no se lo permitían.

No supo en qué momento él se había visto manejado al antojo del Capitán, pues ahora estaba recostado sobre su propia espalda en la cama, con el rubio saltando sobre su miembro, mierda, sí que era bueno. Sus manos se aferraron a la tersa cadera del rubio y le dejó guiar, porque a fin de cuentas él ya estaba en el maldito paraíso, qué más podía pedir.

—Wade —habló casi en un jadeo, manteniendo ambas manos en el pecho del mencionado como una especie de apoyo para sus saltos, ligeros pero llenos de lujuria—, estoy… ngh~ estoy cerca —anunció, haciendo de aquellos saltos algo más esporádico pero tan profundo que el mutante casi podría describir, de simple memoria, el interior del Capitán América, y claro que lo haría, cuando menos en su diario.

—Hágalo, Capitán —en un intento por hacerle llegar, ya que él también sentía ese hormigueo en su estómago que le indicaba que estaba próximo a venirse, apoyó sus piernas en la cama, volviendo a penetrar con cierta brusquedad al soldado.

—M-Mierd-aaah~ —¿el capitán maldiciendo? Y él que se había callado tanto como le fue posible para no matar el momento, aunque claro, escuchar la voz jadeante del rubio maldecir era otro nivel de éxtasis que nunca creyó conocer.

Wade sintió un líquido caliente sobre su pecho y las paredes del Capitán apretar su miembro, provocando que terminase dentro del rubio, con un sonoro grito de placer. Se deshizo de la tela que siempre cubrió los ojos del rubio y tomó parte del semen que había expulsado sobre él para darle una probada ante la avergonzada mirada del Capitán.

—¡B-Basta! —sonrojado, tomó su almohada y golpeó, con la idea principal de cubrirlo, el rostro del mercenario, no quería ver esa maldita sonrisa pícara que le decía que volvería a pasar.


	4. Doble vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No podía manchar la bella y pura inocencia de su Capitán con todos esos deseos que le inundaban la mente, pero, para su buena o mala suerte, en Peter había encontrado al compañero perfecto para sus perversidades.

Tony esperaba a Peter Rogers en la habitación, con el arnés en sus manos; en cuanto el menor cruzó la puerta, le destrozó la camisa, y mordió sin piedad su torso, sus pezones, todo, no había una sola zona que no tuviese, como mínimo, una marca perfecta de los dientes del mecánico.

—Se- Señor Stark —gimió el nombre, dejándose devorar por el contrario mientras sus piernas empezaban a sentirse de gelatina. Tony le cubrió la boca con cierta brusquedad, no quería traer a su mente más recuerdos.

—Recuéstate —ordenó, con voz grave, directamente en su oído.

Peter, con la mente en el premio que le significaba la dominación del mayor, se recostó en la cama, viéndole con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Boca abajo —aún cuando le parecía extraño, no objetaría; se dio la vuelta y aprovechó para elevar su trasero y moverlo un poco, sólo por si a Stark le faltaba algo de motivación.

—Ngh~ —sintió un golpe en su glúteo y se mordió el labio, apenas dejando escapar esa ligera queja.

—Necesitas un castigo —sí, era lo que quería, Wade era dulce, pero demasiado, incluso con la de veces que le había pedido ser un poco más rudo… 

—Sí, señor —otro golpe con el látigo sobre sus glúteos, y él gimió.

—No hables si no se te ordena —no podía moverse tampoco, había un punto en el que el dolor era mayor al placer y no quería llegar a eso pronto.

Peter asintió, y el contrario tomó sus brazos toscamente para colocarle las esposas de cuero. 

—Eleva la cabeza —lo tenía frente a él, y al hacer caso a la orden, veía como el collar reposaba en sus manos, listo para serle colocado.

—Mh-Mgh —sintió como el cuero era colocado en su sitio por el mayor, y apretado un poco más de la cuenta por apenas unos segundos; Peter dejó escapar una respiración pesada cuando el castaño lo aflojó un poco.

Tony tomó la barbilla del menor y le presionó las mejillas para hacerle abrir la boca plenamente, donde, de buenas a primeras, introdujo su miembro. Enredaba la empapada cabellera del menor entre sus dedos mientras sentía su glande chocar contra la campanilla del chico.

El mayor maldecía mientras mantenía su pene tan adentro de la boca ajena como le era posible, y su otra mano se encargaba de adentrarse en el recto del otro, buscando su punto placentero.

—G-Agh —lo escuchó como un quejido cuando le permitió respirar correctamente, y le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza.

—Te estás portando bien, mocoso —él asintió, con una combinación de líquido preseminal y saliva bajando por su mandíbula.

Antes de cualquier otro movimiento, acomodó la mordaza en su boca y después colocó la fusta sobre la espalda enrojecida del menor; con el cuero delineaba cada zona de su cuerpo, hasta llegar nuevamente a su trasero, donde dio otro pequeño golpe. El quejido, ahogado por la mordaza recién puesta, pintó una sonrisa en sus labios, lo cuales acercó a la ligeramente dilatada entrada del menor.

Introdujo su lengua, con la intención de no sólo lubricarlo un poco más, sino que también la utilizó para acariciar el interior del menor, logrando más gemidos acallados por la mordaza. Alejó su boca del, ya degustado, recto ajeno, y dejó otra mordida en su glúteo antes de acomodar su pelvis a pocos centímetros del mismo.

Con una mano, condujo su pene a la entrada caliente del menor, y empezó a embestirlo sin ninguna calma o consideración; se apoyaba con una mano en los brazos aprisionados de Peter y la otra marcando sus dedos en su cadera. Hacía toscas, profundas, y rápidas penetraciones mientras lo escuchaba gemir contra el pedazo de plástico en su boca; se recostó sobre la espalda de Peter y lo tomó por el cabello tras, prácticamente, arrancarle la mordaza.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres —ordenó sin detener, ni por un instante, las bruscas embestidas que su pelvis mantenía contra el trasero, y entrada, del menor.

—A usted, señor Stark —sus quejidos excitados le interrumpían entre palabras, pero sabía exactamente lo que debía decir y cómo hacerlo—. Cójame, por favor.

—Buen chico —con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, acomodó su mano ahora en el hombro del menor, como apoyo para sus rudas embestidas.

—A-Aaahh~ Se-Señor St-aah~ark —moviendo su propia cadera contra el pene del mencionado, hizo un pequeño ademán con sus manos, a modo de petición.

—Te has estado portando bien, así que, ¿por qué no? —una mano fue hacia el miembro desatendido de Peter, y la otra, se posicionó en uno de sus pezones, encargándose de estimular ambos mientras el otro mantenía las penetraciones andando.

Peter no tenía permitido tocar, sólo moverse a la par que el pene o los dedos del “Señor Stark”, lo hacían, pero, si se portaba bien, quizá sus manos serían liberadas, o quizá no, realmente no le importaba demasiado… En ese preciso instante se encontraba prácticamente exhausto, con ligeros calambres atacando sus piernas y caderas, pues eran las partes de su cuerpo que más trabajo estaban realizando.

—Ven aquí —casi como si le hubiese leído la mente, tomó al menor en brazos, acomodando sus manos esposadas en su propio torso como un seguro extra de que no caería, y colocó su espalda en la pared, tomándolo con firmeza por los glúteos mientras seguía atacando su entrada, casi con más fuerza y brusquedad que las veces anteriores.

—M-Mierd-aaaah~ —la fuerza con la que era penetrado le nubló la mente, haciéndole olvidar que no debía hablar; algo de lo que Tony se encargó de recordarle con una sonora nalgada, seguido de otra penetración, más fuerte todavía, si es que eso era posible. 

Peter gemía y se mordía los labios para no volver a romper las reglas, mientras sus manos esposadas se hacían un puño para evitar, a toda costa, tocar de más al mayor que lo penetraba con gran deseo y lujuria. Con un resoplido contra la piel irritada del menor, lo acomodó en la cama nuevamente, arrodillado sobre las sábanas y presionando nuevamente sus mejillas para que mantuviera la boca abierta.

—¿Serás un buen niño? —él asintió, sabiendo perfectamente qué era lo que le seguía, incluso sacando la lengua para recibir con gusto el esperma del mayor en su boca.

Tony continuó masturbándose a escasos centímetros de esa dulce boca que estaba dispuesta a todo, y, aun con lo mucho que luchaba por no pensar en él, una imagen de Steve le vino a la mente, provocando que, acompañado de un fuerte gemido, se corriera con más fuerza que veces anteriores, manchando por completo el rostro del menor.

—Deberías darte una ducha —se secó el rostro con su camisa y liberó las manos del menor—; tu padre debe estarte esperando —sin necesidad de verlo, supo que Peter se tragó el viscoso líquido que había terminado en su boca, pues el silencio de la habitación le permitió escuchar tal acción.


End file.
